cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deatvert
|team = Red |deleted = yes }} Deatvert was a longtime member of New Pacific Order. Nation information Jedburgh is a large sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1212 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Jedburgh work diligently to produce Silver and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Jedburgh has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Jedburgh allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Jedburgh believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Jedburgh will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Deatvert's History The Creation of Jedburgh Deatvert got his start on CyberNations after hearing about the game from an acquaintance. Since Deatvert disliked this person, he decided to join CyberNations to “try and kill him”. He is still not sure if that worked because his acquaintance quit before Deatvert had the requisite nation strength or knowledge about the war system to attack him. For an unknown reason, Deatvert chose a different nation name and ruler than the name he decided to go by on offsite forums. He currently resides in Jedburgh and goes by the name of Avenger. Early NPO Membership and re-joining NPO The New Pacific Order (NPO) caught the eye of Deatvert since it was the most powerful alliance and “seemed like it would have the most chances to do something fun”. After over a year spent in the New Pacific Order, and a disagreement with a member of High Command, Deatvert resigned from the New Pacific Order and joined Monos Archein. He remained in Monos Archein for slightly over a year, inactive and disinterested in CyberNations politics. It was his time of retirement, to take a step back from the game. On September 9, 2009, Deatvert rejoined the New Pacific Order. He felt it was time for him to come out of retirement and return to his home, especially with the surrender terms from the Karma War hanging over the New Pacific Order. Within a month of his return he returned to several of his old departments, including the Praetorian Guard and the Pacific Bank as well as several new departments, the Media Corps and the Imperial Academy. Leadership Roles within NPO Deatvert has been promoted many times in his tenure within the NPO. He's held leadership positions in the Media corps, MilCom, Mentor Corps, Tech Corps, Imperial Academy and Council Pacifica. A longtime member of the Wiki division of the Media corps he was made a Senior Wiki Author and eventually promoted to Wiki Manager on February 3, 2010. In MilCom he was in charge of Alpha Battalion both as an NCO and Lieutenant. He was a Lead Mentor in the Mentor Corps. In the Tech Corps he was a Dispatcher and Manager. In the Imperial Academy he was promoted to Professor on November 11, 2009. And finally, his persistence and perseverance paid off when being elected to the position of Councilor in the Council Pacifica on April 7, 2010. Jobs within NPO Deatvert currently hold's two jobs, Battalion Banking and Mentor. His job in Battalion Banking includes sending aid to fellow comrades who are at war and are in need of monetary assistance. As a mentor Deatvert guides and assists new members with any questions they may have. In the past, Deatvert has held various positions within NPO including Recruiter, Imperial Ambassador, Field Agent, Tech Corps Manager, the Alpha Battalion Lieutenant, a Praetorian Guard, and a member of the Military & Economic Assistance program in the Diplomatic Corps. In his old job as a Wiki Author for the Media Corps, Deatvert worked hard at creating and updating many pages within the Cybernations Wiki, he focused mostly on the creation of new pages for New Pacific Order members and cleaning up some older pages. A list of his contributions can be found . Deatvert has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. On October 11, 2009, Deatvert was awarded the Wiki Manager's Award from the Media Corps of the New Pacific Order for his contributions and work with regards to editing and maintaining wiki pages. Awards of the New Pacific Order Wars Participated in He has also served in the NPO-ONOS War, FAN-WUT War, InFANtile War, Reeducation of Devildogs, Woodstock Massacre, Wolfpack War, GATO-1V War, Golden Sabres War, NPO-BDC War, CIS-1V War, War of the Coalition, Karma War, DH-NPO War and the Fark-NPO War. Category:Wiki Division of the New Pacific Order Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:VietFAN War veteran‎ Category:Unjust War veteran Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran‎ Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran